1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an n-type Group III nitride semiconductor product doped with Si at a high concentration and exhibiting favorable crystallinity.
2. Background Art
In a conventional method for producing an n-type Group III nitride semiconductor product by MOCVD, a Group III nitride semiconductor is doped with Si by using silane (SiH4) as a dopant gas (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2001-185499).
However, in such a method for producing an n-type Group III nitride semiconductor product by use of silane dopant gas, the Si doping concentration is limited to a level on the order of 1×1018 cm−3, and Si doping at a higher concentration may cause impairment of crystallinity.